tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wartburg
Wartburg was a car marque manufactured in East Germany. The name "Wartburg" derives from Wartburg Castle on one of the hills overlooking the town of Eisenach where the cars were manufactured. From the 1950s, Wartburgs had a three-cylinder two-stroke engine with only seven moving parts (three pistons, three connecting rods and one crankshaft). History First usage of name The marque dates back to 1898 when a car made by Automobilwerk Eisenach was named the Wartburgwagen. It consisted of a two-seating cane chair, four mudgards, two headlamps, and a two-cylinder, 765-cc engine. Its top speed was 25 mph. The name was dropped in 1904 when the company changed hands but re-appeared briefly in the early 1930s on the BMW 3/15 DA-3 Wartburg, which was BMW's first sports car.BMW 3/15 PS, 315/1 and 319/1 - early roadstersBMW Motorsport - BMW 3/15 Main usage of name The name was revived in 1956 by VEB Automobilwerk Eisenach and given to an updated version of their IFA F9 car which had been in production since 1950. The new car had a more powerful version of the three-cylinder two-stroke engine driving the front wheels and a completely new body. Exports to West Germany started in 1958, and by the early 1960s the car was exported to many other countries, including the United Kingdom and United States. Right hand drive models were first made in 1963 and exported to Cyprus, with British buyers being introduced to the car in 1964. However, just 550 examples (450 saloons and 100 estates) were sold in the UK. The 311 model was manufactured in a number of variations, including pickup, estate, and two-seater roadster. The engine was enlarged to 992 cc in 1962 and a completely new body was manufactured after 1966. This version was sold as the Wartburg Knight in several countries, including the UK, where the estate model was sold as the Tourist. It remained on sale until 1976, by which time nearly 20,000 had been sold. This marked the end of right-hand drive Wartburgs, but left-hand drive versions continued to be imported to the UK and at least one model was converted to right-hand drive.http://home.clara.net/peterfrost/wartburg.html Also, in 1966, the gearbox gained synchromesh on all speeds and was designed to freewheel as an engine protection measure, which had the unfortunate side-effect that the car did not benefit from engine braking. Due to the fact that the engine was a two stroke unit, it relied on the passage of the petrol mixture (A mixture of special two stroke oil and petrol, at a ratio of 1:50) to lubricate the engine. Without the freewheel device, on long down-hill runs the engine could be starved of lubricant and seize unless the throttle was opened briefly from time to time. Nevertheless, it was possible to disengage the freewheel device, recommended to give engine braking in snowy/icy conditions. The new car, the 353, was known in some export markets as the Wartburg Knight. There are four editions of Wartburg 353: :-Wartburg 353 from 1966 :-Wartburg 353W from 1977 :-Wartburg 353W from 1983 :-Wartburg 353S from 1986 There are three models of Wartburg 353 - Limousine (sedan), Tourist (combi) and Trans (pickup). The 353W modification had a new, round-shaped dashboard and black-coloured grille. It was also fitted with disc brakes on the front axle. The 353S modification featured new rectangular headlights integrated into the grille of a new shape. Moreover, the radiator was moved from behind the engine (353, 353W) to the classic position behind the grille. The engine of the car is two stroke with 50-55 horsepower (depending on the carburettor type). This model has the top speed of 130 km/h but some modified versions can reach 210 km/h (Melkus RS 1000). In 1988 the new model Wartburg 1.3 replaced the old model 353S, featuring the reliable engine from the Volkswagen Golf. The new model has four stroke modified engine from Volkswagen with 58 horsepower and top speed of 145 km/h. The final nail in its coffin was the runup to German reunification. The introduction of the Deutsche mark (DM) pushed the cost of producing a car up to 20,000 DM. However, it is not likely there would have been a place for Wartburg in the reunified economy in any event, given the amount of pollution it produced. Production ended in April 1991, and the factory was acquired by Opel. There are still many cars in drivable condition and Wartburg owners' clubs exist throughout Europe. Many Wartburgs are still used as rally racing cars.Flickr: Wartburg Rally Car Derivatives The sports car Melkus RS 1000 used a mid-mounted three-cylinder two-stroke engine from the Wartburg 353. Models *'311', 1956–65 *'353 (Knight)', 1965–88 *'1.3', 1988–91 Gallery Image:Wartburg311.jpg|Wartburg 311: in production between 1956 and 1965 Image:Wartburg_312.jpg|Wartburg 312: in production in 1965. The 312 is a modified version of the 311 with some parts of the 353 Image:Warti4.JPG|Wartburg 353: in production between 1966 and 1984 Image:Wartburg 353 W.jpg|Wartburg 353W: in production between 1984 and 1985 Image:Wartburg_353.jpg|Wartburg 353S: this version with modified front and engine cooling system was in production between 1985 and 1988 Image:Wartburg, seen in Sofia, Bulgaria September 2005.jpg|Wartburg 1.3: the last model with a four-stroke Volkswagen engine. In production between 1988 and 1991 Image:1988_Wartburg_353_(993_cc).jpg|Wartburg 353 at Stanford Hall Eastern European Car Rallye in 2006 Image:Wartburg-2006-03.jpg|The Wartburg 353 based Melkus RS 1000 racing car Image:Wartburg 1898.jpg| The wartburg 1898 Image:Wartburgpickup.jpg| Wartburg pickup File:Wartburg_Knight_Mk4_-_REO_120L_at_NTVC_rally_2011IMG_0837.jpg|Wartburg Knight Mk4 Estate Surviving examples A few examples survive; * a Wartburg Knight (353) seen in the UK at the Northumberland VTC Rally See also * List of car brands * Trabant * IFA Club - UK owners club for East German car marques References External links *History of Wartburg — long introduction *IFA Mobile 2takt Vereniging — the so called oldest association of East German cars *Wartburgpage — acts and images *Polish Wartburg Club — Polski Klub Wartburga *New Wartburg V8 — German report on Eisenach Online Category:Wartburg Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of Germany Category:Former Eastern Block companies Category:East Germany Category:Industrieverband Fahrzeugbau Category:Car manufacturers of Germany Category:Companies of Germany